Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, an image forming apparatus which link two operation displays, a program, and a display state control method.
Description of the Related Art
There is an image forming apparatus which makes an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction machine and a mobile terminal owned by a user perform a cooperative operation, concurrently displays related two screens on an operation panel of the image forming apparatus and the mobile terminal of the user, and can remotely input and set a job by functioning the mobile terminal of the user as a remote operation panel.
Also, there is an image display system in which the remote control is possible while a sleep state is maintained when the image forming apparatus is in the sleep state in a case where the image forming apparatus is remotely controlled (refer to JP 2013-162387 A). There is a system in which a state of the image forming apparatus which is remotely controlled is changed to a power saving state when the image forming apparatus is remotely controlled (refer to JP 2013-097667 A).
In JP 2013-162387 A and JP 2013-097667 A, the sleep state of the image forming apparatus is maintained when the image forming apparatus is remotely controlled. Similarly to this, when the image forming apparatus and the mobile terminal of the user perform the cooperative operation, it is desired that the input and setting of the job be completed from the mobile terminal owned by the user and the like while the power saving state is maintained when the operation panel of the image forming apparatus is in the power saving state.
However, when receiving a certain operation via the operation panel of the image forming apparatus, the conventional image forming apparatus and the like cancels the power saving state. Therefore, when the certain operation is received via the operation panel of the image forming apparatus even when the image forming apparatus and the mobile terminal of the user and the like are performing the cooperative operation, the power saving state of the image forming apparatus is canceled.
For example, when a certain operation of a key such as a start key is performed on the operation panel of the image forming apparatus in a case where the operation panel of the image forming apparatus is in the power saving state and the input and setting of the job is performed from the mobile terminal by making the operation panel and the mobile terminal perform the cooperative operation, the power saving state of the image forming apparatus is canceled without the intention of the user. Since the image forming apparatus initializes each part of the same when the power saving state is canceled, a large power is wastefully consumed.
Also, when the image forming apparatus executes the job in a state where the operation panel of the image forming apparatus is in the power saving state and is performing the cooperative operation with the mobile terminal, an error occurs during the execution of the job. Then, the power saving state of the operation panel of the image forming apparatus is canceled in order to display an error message and the like.
A similar problem may occur when the operation panel and the mobile terminal perform the cooperative operation and the mobile terminal is in the power saving display state. For example, when a greater part of the setting has been performed by the operation panel of the image forming apparatus and a key which is easy to be used is provided on the mobile terminal, the user operates the key with interlocking with the mobile terminal. This cancels the power saving display state even when the mobile terminal is in the power saving display state.